


Anti-Love: Instrucciones para no enamorarse de un kriptoniano

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: Pequeño y sencillo manual para evitar enamorarte de ese kriptoniano que no puedes sacarte de la cabeza. El fracaso está asegurado.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de DC.

_ "Bienvenido a nuestro servicio Anti-Love, cuya utilidad es evitar enamorarse de personas indeseadas en diez sencillos pasos. Le acompañaré hasta que dicha persona esté fuera de su radar emocional. Por favor, siga todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra para obtener un servicio satisfactorio.  _

_ Para continuar, confirme que la persona indeseada responde al nombre de Superman.  _

_ Datos confirmados. _

_ Procesando datos: Evitar enamorarse de un kriptoniano. Por favor, espere. _

_ Manual cargado al 100% _

_ Primer paso: No le hable a solas después de una reunión importante".  _

  
  


Metrópolis había quedado hecha un desastre ¿y cómo no? Después de que un conjunto de metahumanos haya decidido atacar la ciudad a la vez, porque sí, era todo lo que podía esperarse. Lo gracioso era que había villanos de todas partes, lo que había provocado una reunión urgente en la liga, para ver a qué conclusión se podía llegar. No habían llegado a mucho más allá de saber que todo era muy extraño y que Joker y Lex tenían algo que ver con la idea. 

Batman que como siempre, se creía el único capaz de ver más allá de las cosas, sabía que en este problema lo importante era que él y Superman (pero sobre todo él), descubrieran todo lo oculto y confuso detrás del asunto. Por eso tenía que hablar con el hombre de acero, para dejar las cosas claras, era su deber como héroe después de todo. 

—Superman — Su voz salió demasiado oscura como para que el susodicho se sintiera, por un lado, amenazado, y por otro, con escalofríos. 

—Batman —Le sonrió, porque así era el hombre que llevaba la esperanza por emblema. El caballero de Gótica suspiró intranquilo y sintió una especie de corriente desconocida recorrer todo su cuerpo. Tenía que admitir, aunque no quisiera, que Superman tenía una sonrisa hermosa, deslumbrante, terriblemente segadora y envolvente de mundos de fantasía. 

—Tenemos que hablar… A solas —La sonrisa del hombre se torció. Batman invitándolo a hablar a solas era, definitivamente, algo extraño. 

—¿Ya no hemos acabado?

—No.

Y como puede uno imaginar, cuando se está en una atalaya, lleno de súper héroes con poderes sobrehumanos, no hay muchos lugares donde esconderse para tener una conversación a solas, no más allá de un cuarto de escobas, con apenas espacio para dos hombres grandes, que los obligaba a estar, prácticamente, a un centímetro de la cara del otro, suspirado el mismo aire, escuchando el latir del corazón del otro, porque estaban tan cerca, tan a un movimiento de rozarse, que Batman podía escuchar el corazón acelerado del super hombre. 

Podríamos hablar de la conversa tan técnica que tuvieron, pero, puesto que no compete, es más divertido e interesante hablar del nerviosismo de Superman, su mirada azul clavada directamente en la mirada enmascarada del otro. Su respiración agitada, aunque no lo quisiera, y su movimiento errático, que llevó a rozar la mano de Batman, quién por quitarse (porque se sintió amenazado o nervioso, lo que prefieras pensar), dio un paso atrás, en el nulo espacio que tenía, chocando con las escoba y los productos de limpieza, que, como todos sabemos, cayeron gracias a la fuerza de gravedad. Superman, que es un héroe en todo tiempo y lugar, reaccionó para detener la caída de los objetos, alzó la mano, atrapando los objetos y a su vez, el cuerpo del murciélago bajo el suyo. 

El corazón del príncipe de Gotham se detuvo por un milisegundo, suspirando, no alzando la mirada. Su mano, veloz y ágil, había terminado en el superpecho de su compañero, haciendo un inútil trabajo por mantener el cuerpo del otro alejado, porque, a fin de cuentas, terminó con su cuerpo casi abrazado al otro, encajando como una perfecta pieza de rompecabezas. 

Si no tuviera una máscara negra y el cuarto fuera oscuro, podría alguien ver su cara roja. Porque había que admitirlo, la anatomía kirptoniana tenía algo más que un pecho esculpido y una cara bonita. ¡Y vaya! Esa postura de pieza encajada perfecta no dejó nada para su imaginación. Ahora aquello de ‘el hombre de acero’ tenía otro significado.

Así que, por la seguridad de su pureza mental, nunca invite a un kriptoniano a hablar a solas, puede correr el riesgo de empezar a enamorarse, y no solo de su personalidad deslumbrante. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Paso dos: No lo invite a conocer su casa

_ ‘Su querido servidor Anti-Love le recuerda que hoy es un día agradable para tomar un café en la autocompañía. No hay nada mejor como disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno con el cantar de los pájaros de fondo y sin ninguna voz molesta que perturbe el silencio de la tranquila soledad de su mansión.  _

_ Recuerde: El enamoramiento y la atracción solo son reacciones químicas provocadas en el cerebro y que, tomando las medidas correctas, se detendrán en el momento debido. No olvide hoy seguir las instrucciones para evitar la segregación de más hormonas de amor.  _

_ Si consulta nuestro manual, podrá acceder al siguiente consejo.  _

_ Cargando 100% _

_ Paso dos: No lo invite a conocer su casa’ _

Sinceramente, no había querido tomar ese tipo de medidas, pero claro, los villanos seguían atacando en conjunto zonas específicas de las ciudades y esta vez había sido Gotham. Batman se vio en la obligación de invitar a Superman a su cueva, para poder recuperarse de las heridas que él y su compañero tenían (Porque kriptonita y Luthor no habían hecho falta en la lucha). 

El hombre de acero estaba realmente impresionado, de verdad, no creía que nadie estuviera tan loco como para vivir en una maldita cueva, pero era Batman ¡Por supuesto que vivía en una! Lo más extraño del asunto fue ver aquel hombre con acento británico bajar con medicamento y más cosas de primeros auxilios para ayudar a ambos. Lo observó descaradamente por largo rato, sentía que lo había visto en algún lado, pero no acaba de saber en dónde. 

¡Benditos sean los villanos! Que Batman, sin motivo aparente, se quitó su capucha de repente revelando el secreto mejor guardado y por el cual, cualquiera mataría. 

—El jodido Bruce Wayne —Dijo, sin salir de su asombro mientras aún mantenía una mano en su pierna, que Luthor había apuñalado con una fina daga de Kriptonita y que, por ende, aún tenía un poco de efecto secundarios. 

—Estás sangrando aún, puede que tengas todavía restos de kriptonita —Lo vio acercarse, ignorando lo que acababa de pasar. El corazón de Bruce parecía tranquilo, como que si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, casi, se atrevería a decir, como que si estuviera premeditado. 

Sin embargo, había algo que al super hombre le gustaba en esa situación, por más rara que pareciera. Como las manos del otro ayudando a curarlo con cuidado, o el cariño (Que él podía percibir, porque lo hacía) con que limpiaba la herida y la cerraba. Solo le faltó un besito, de esos que dan los padres a los niños para que se sane más rápido un raspón. 

—Yo soy Clark Kent —Los ojos azules de Clark era lo que esperaban a los de Bruce cuando alzó la vista al escucharlo —El reportero… Nos hemos visto antes. 

—¿El idiota? —Bruce lo miró con una ceja alzada, se irguió en todo su esplendor y le sonrió —Entonces yo tenía razón, Superman sí era alguien imbécil en su otra vida. 

—¡Hey! ¡No! —Era extraño, Bruce no dijo nada, pero aún así todo parecía tan acogedor —Así que por lógica ¿Arriba está la mansión? —El hombre asintió y a Clark entonces nada de eso le pareció tan extraño. Quiso levantarse, pues, para alguna cosa en particular, pero la mano cálida de Bruce sobre su pierna desnuda lo detuvo. 

Ambos se quedaron así un momento, mirándose a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo unísono. Bruce apartó la mano y la mirada y por un breve segundo, Clark casi podría jurar que vio un sonrojo en el príncipe de Gotham. 

Había algo en los kriptonianos más allás de las cosas bajo la cintura que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y de su fuerte pecho. Era un aire acogedor, una calidez al tocarlos, un sentimiento de tranquilidad al estar con él, que, solo daba paso a la aceleración progresiva del corazón nervioso. 

Así que, por la seguridad de su fría y oscura personalidad, evite invitar a un kriptoniano a su casa, puede que termine por ver más allá de su escultural cuerpo y descubra que también le agrada su compañía. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengan una linda y deliciosa semana.


	3. Paso tres: No lo invite a la fiesta en la mansión

_ ‘La aplicación Anti-Love le desea una linda Mañana. También le recuerda tener una agradable fiesta en su mansión. Recuerde usar su mejor traje para dar una buena impresión a sus invitados, no beba mucho, alejese de los reporteros y sobre todas las cosas, intente no pensar, por esta noche, en el kriptoniano en cuestión.  _

_ Para tener un mejor resultado con nuestra aplicación no olvide seguir al pie de la letra nuestros consejos.  _

_ Cargando al 100% _

_ Paso tres: No invite al kryptoniano a la fiesta en la mansión Wayne’  _

Las fiestas de la fundación Wayne tenían un montón de lados negativos: Los malditos soberbios dándole la mano como que si fuesen sus amigos de toda la vida, los estúpidos intentos de pretendientes que no tenían más cerebro que una pasa, la gente en su casa, sus hijos corriendo por el lugar como que si fuese una pista de atletismo o algo así. Sin embargo, también tenía sus cosas buenas, como el alcohol o los reporteros. 

Alguien diría ¿Los reporteros, Bruce? ¿Son esos carroñeros, despiadados y metiches algo bueno? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! En realidad, eran y seguirán siendo, lo peor de esa fiesta. Aún así, que Clark fuera Su Reportero, sabiendo claro, lo que ya sabía, era un lado bueno, porque al menos podía recrear la vista y sentirse tranquilo con alguien en esa tortuosa noche de apariencias falsas. 

—¿Sabes? Creo que la terraza está sola —Clark había avisado eso y Bruce, por supuesto, no perdería aquella implícita invitación a salir de ese maldito salón. 

Así que allí estaban, en la terraza, cerca del balcón, mirando de momentos al jardín que parecía un bosque mágico a esa hora de la noche, y luego a las estrellas, que susurraban paisajes oníricos. 

—Es bonito, sea donde sea ¿Sabes? Desde mi apartamento en Metrópolis también se pueden ver —Bruce agitaba una copa de champagne en su mano, No acostumbraba a beber mucho, pero el hecho de remover copas era algo que no podía evitar. 

—También se ven desde la Atalaya —Clark lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. 

—¡No arruines el momento! 

—¿Qué momento? — Era idiota, era Batman, pero era idiota. Entonces Clark le arrebató el champagne de la mano y se lo bebió de un tirón frente a los ojos asombrados de Bruce —Entiendo… —El príncipe de Gotham estiró su mano a la mesa más cercana, porque, por voluntad de los dioses que escriben esta historia, había más champagne en la mesa, así que cogió uno y lo bebió, del mismo modo que el kriptoniano lo había hecho. 

—No se supone que es una competición —Clark se quejó, pero había cogido una copa también, repitiendo su acción por segunda vez. 

La verdad, no era una competición, ni nada que se le pareciera, pero allí estaban, en un reto invisible por ver quién bebía más cantidad en menor tiempo. Pero las copas se vacían, las respiraciones se aceleran y la tensión no resuelta o explota o se resuelve. Y Bruce no explotaría, porque Gotham lo necesitaba. 

Cuando menos lo pensó, y sin darle el consentimiento a sus músculos o cerebro, estaba allí, con algo de la camisa de Clark enredada en su puño, y el hombre inclinado hacia él por la fuerza que había hecho de repente para atraerlo. Ya no era una competición callada de beber champagne, era un reto de ver quién soportaba más la mirada del otro antes de rozar sus labios con pasión, que estaban a menos de cinco milímetros de tocarse. 

—¡BRUCE, JASON ME PEGÓ! —Los pasos de varios pies corriendo y un chillido extra resonó por el pasillo, haciendo que se separaran. Clark se acomodó las gafas, Bruce se estiró el traje. Los niños entraron en estampida ajenos a nada. 

Es por esto que no es aconsejable estar cerca de la causa de su amor, puede provocar momentos terribles, tensiones que terminarán por volverse memorias rodantes en el cerebro por los siguientes días. Por su seguridad mental, evite por favor invitar y compartir una champagne con ese kryptoniano que lo trae loco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les esté gustando!   
> Una hermosa semana para todos Wi!


	4. Paso cuatro: No permita que él invada su espacio personal

_ ‘Su aplicación Anti-Love le recuerda tener un hermoso día. No hay nada más maravilloso como disfrutar del trabajo para mantener la mente lejos de los sentimientos amorosos.  _

_ No olvide que mantener las distancias es vital para no incrementar sentimientos indeseados. Siempre tenga en mente nuestros consejos para evitar enamorarse.  _

_ Cargando 100% _

_ Paso cuatro: No permita que él invada su espacio personal.’ _

La alianza entre Joker y Luthor parecía hacerse más fuerte cada día, por tales motivos había demasiados atentados organizados tanto en Gotham como en Metrópolis. No había tenido otra opción, para su desgraciada suerte, que empezar a trabajar codo con codo con el hombre de acero. Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, poder ver a Clark en su máxima torpeza en esplendor, con la camisa arremangada, acomodándose los lentes cada tres minutos y tartamudeando cada que quería decir algo, no era una suerte tan desgraciada. 

—Me temo señor, que usted no tiene rayos láser, y en cualquier caso, no estaría bien que los usara en el maestro Clark—Ambos hombre miraron a Alfred ¡Genial! Ahora lo habían pillado mirando fijamente a Clark, pero no era su culpa, la culpa era de Clark por ser una escultura griega. 

Volvió la vista a sus papeles, escuchó reír a Clark por lo bajo y suspiró enojado. Ahora Alfred se había dado cuenta y no lo dejaría en paz nunca más, porque al hombre mayor no se le escapa nada ¡Nada! 

—¿Así que me quieres desaparecer? —Preguntó Clark con una sonrisa molesta cuando Alfred había desaparecido. Bruce giró a mirarlo con mala cara, le lanzó una mirada matadora y luego volvió a ver sus papeles. 

—Deja de jugar, tenemos que detener a esos locos —No podía, sencillamente no podía ignorar la presencia de Clark ni el recuerdo del casi beso que sucedió en la fiesta. 

—Sí, sí —Pero no. Clark se había levantado, lo podía sentir detrás de su silla, luego sintió su respiración en su oreja. Se quedó rígido en su sitio ¡No voltees! ¡No gires ni un centímetro! ¡Pero que no te erice su suspiro en tu oreja! 

—Clark...

—Bruce… —Sintió su brazo pasar por detrás de sus hombros y rodearlo. Su corazón se fue acelerando poco a poco. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no girar, luego sintió los labios cálidos de Clark besar su mejilla, no de una manera lujuriosa, solo fue con un cariño y una dulzura que no había sentido sino de parte de sus hijos —Deja de estresarte. 

Era demasiado extraño lo que sentía en ese momento. En otro tiempo no le hubiera gustado tener a alguien tan cerca. Sin embargo, ahora, no quería que Clark dejara de invadir su espacio personal. Se giró, para tenerlo tan cerca de él que hasta podía respirar su mismo aire. Todo se fue a la mierda, no quería que Clark se alejara jamás. 

Por consiguiente, evite a toda costa que el kryptoniano invada su espacio personal. No sabe en qué momento puede encontrarse en un estado crítico de enamoramiento y terminar por caer en las redes de la dulzura y el cariño del último hijo de Kryptón. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un lindo fin de semana!


	5. Paso cinco: No lo invite a tomar café

_ ‘Desde Anti-Love detectamos un estado sentimental crítico. El pensamiento recurrente de cierto kryptoniano ha afectado al transcurso normal de las actividades diarias. El tiempo dedicado a pensar en el espécimen de eliminación ha superado las diez horas.  _

_ No se preocupe, aún está a tiempo de no enamorarse. Para lograrlo no olvide alejarse lo que más pueda de dicho sujeto y seguir nuestras instrucciones.  _

_ Cargando 100%  _

_ Paso cinco: No lo invite a tomar café para « hablar de trabajo » ‘ _

Como Batman, Bruce se había enfrentado a mil y una situaciones difíciles, todas fueron fáciles de superar y pudo, con éxito, salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, en todos esos años, nunca pensó en encontrarse en una situación así. 

Aquel acercamiento con Clark el otro día fue como un herida mental molesta, desde que se levantó temprano en la mañana él estuvo presente en sus pensamientos, el periódico, con un reporte de Clark Kent del Daily Planet acompañó su desayuno. Quiso olvidarse de él, pero esa mañana Luthor se había presentado en su despacho, y Luthor era uno de sus objetivos en su travesía de trabajo con Superman, pero también Luthor era de Metrópolis y todos saben que esa ciudad solo grita ‘Hombre de acero’ a donde vaya. Entonces era mejor centrarse en los papeles de la empresa, pero el texto aburrido de los documentos se desdibujaba formando ‘Clark Kent’ de forma surrealista por todos lados, hasta que se descubrió escribiendo el nombre del reportero con corazoncitos al lado. 

Arrugó la hoja y la tiró con ira hacia la ventana. Eso era ridículo a todos los niveles. 

Pero la cosa no se detuvo allí ¿En qué universo un filete empanado recordaba a Clark? Estaba enloqueciendo. Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de comer, se tomó un café directamente, aunque Alfred no aprobara ese tipo de dieta. 

Negro, caliente y amargo, así le encantaba el café. Mientras este humeaba se preguntaba cómo le gustaría a Clark el café, seguro era ese tipo de sacrílegos que le echaba toneladas de azúcar, con leche, más leche que café, seguro. Así que no pudo evitarlo, en una acción casi involuntaria, tomó el teléfono y le escribió a Clark. Fue un mensaje como: 

« Tenemos que tomar un café»

Una orden, porque en su relación, amistosa, por supuesto, se hacía lo que él decía. Sonrió ante el mensaje, luego frunció el ceño. Decir eso era dejarse en evidencia. 

« Para hablar de trabajo, ya sabes. »

Mejor, así Clark no sospecharía nada. Y estaba en lo cierto, porque casi al minuto, la respuesta afirmativa de Clark de que estaría allí para compartir un ‘café de trabajo’ se podía ver al final del chat. Oh, sí. Ver a Clark cara a cara finalmente ayudaría a su mente a deshacerse de todos los recuerdos que su mente reproducía rayando la obsesión. 

De esta manera llegó el sábado por la tarde, porque el clima y el día era el lugar idóneo para tener charlas de trabajo. Afuera de la mansión, en una mesa de camping que hace tiempo Alfred había instalado por alguna razón, bajo un arbolito que daba fresca sombra. 

—Yo tenía razón —Bruce bebió su café. Clark paró la tercera cucharada de azúcar que iba hacía el líquido, que era más bien leche de color que café. 

—¿En qué? 

—Que eres una persona de azúcar —Miró al líquido que podría ser cualquier cosa menos café, luego al dueño que le sonreía de una manera estúpida. 

—Es adorable ¿Sabes? El que te hayas tomado la molestia de pensar cómo me gusta el café. 

—No es ‘adorable’. Solo usaba la lógica —Miró su propio café. Estaba casi eufórico por dentro, Clark creía que era adorable ¡El jodido Superman creía que era adorable! No podía expresarlo pero quizá era como eso que había dicho Dick, una especie de ‘ _asdfghjkñ_ ’ por dentro. 

—¿De qué te ríes, Bruce? —Clark también estaba sonriendo. 

—No me estoy riendo. Era una mueca porque tanto azúcar me produce asco —Lo miró directo a los ojos. Pudo escuchar su propio corazón retumbar por dentro al toparse con la mirada de Clark. 

—Me gustas, Bruce. 

Y aunque las alarmas de Anti-Love estén en alerta roja, queremos anunciar que no es un estado de pérdida total. Puede usted aún guardar la austeridad, ponerse serio y tomar las decisiones correctas. Por el bien de sus sentimientos y para evitar ese ‘ _asdfghjk_ ’ inexplicable que siente, evite, con gran esfuerzo, invitar a ese kryptoniano a tomar una taza de café para hablar de trabajo. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti-Love aún no pierde las esperanzas de recuperar a uno de sus clientes de las garras del amor(?).


	6. Paso seis: No le presente a su familia

_ ‘Nuestra alarma de riesgo amoroso ha superado el límite previsto. Sin embargo, le recordamos no perder la calma. Aún tiene la oportunidad de volver a la normalidad, solo debe recordar, sobre todas las cosas, seguir nuestros consejos y ser firme a la hora de decir ‘no’. _

_ El amor puede disminuir cuando aún solo le afecta a usted como individuo. Una vez que sus seres queridos sean informados de su enamoramientos, las bromas y la felicidad de los suyos por usted puede provocar un estado de mucho más riesgo. Por todo esto no olvide seguir nuestro siguiente consejo.  _

_ Cargando 100%  _

_ Paso seis: No le presente a su familia’ _

Su cerebro se había quedado estancado en esa sencilla pero molesta frase: ‘Me gustas’. Obviamente a Bruce también ¡Pero no! Era el jodidísimo Batman, no podía decir algo como ‘Yo también’ o ‘Me has gustado hace mucho’ o cualquier cosa por el estilo ¡Por favor! Con lo que no podía era con los ojos de Clark mirándolo inquisitivos mientras esperaba a que reaccionara con algo, con un insulto. Lo vio beber desesperadamente del azúcar con café (Porque eso no era más café) y mirar hacía otro lado avergonzado. 

—¡Bruce! 

Y la verdad, nunca en su vida imaginó que amaría tanto a sus hijos ni a la voz chillona de Dick como en ese preciso momento. La estampida de cuatro niños se abalanzó sobre él, del más grande al más pequeño. En un enredo de abrazos, empujones y de más. 

  
  


—Señoritos, por favor. Tenemos un invitado —Alfred regañó en el fondo. Clark hizo un gesto infantil con la mano saludando a los cuatro niños que giraron a verlo a la misma vez con curiosidad. 

—Este es Clark —Bruce lo presentó y el susodicho sonrió incómodo cuando de repente los niños empezaron a presentarse a sí mismos en una algarabía. 

—¿El reportero que conoce a Superman? 

—¿Conoces a Superman? —Y así, una pregunta curiosa tras otra atacó a Clark que terminó enredado entre tanta palabrería. Bruce sonrió victorioso. Era divertido ver como Clark respondía a un sin fin de cosas sin sentido sobre sí mismo pero en tercera persona, mientras que los niños ya habían entrado en confianza y lo zangoloteaban de aquí para allá para que respondiera rápido. Tim se tomó el café de Clark e hizo una cara rara cuando sintió tanto azúcar. 

Bruce nunca se había sentido tan en paz. 

El pequeño roce de Alfred por detrás lo hizo girar a ver al hombre mayor. Alfred, que nunca perdía la compostura, estaba allí, con una medio sonrisa, sin calamar a los cuatro monstruos a los que llamaba hijos. 

—Debería, señor, decirle que a ‘usted también’. Ya sabe a lo que me refiero —Y su corazón palpitó nervioso. A Alfred nunca se le escapaba nada. 

Anti-Love le recuerda que debe usted ser fuerte. De ahora en adelante las bromas sobre su enamoramiento no van a parar. Su mayordomo estará ahí recordándole que debe ser feliz y probablemente sus hijos le canten canciones amorosas para burlarse de usted. Sea fuerte. Diga ‘no’. Por más que su cabeza diga ‘me gusta’ no pierda la compostura. No debe enamorarse de ese adorable kryptoniano. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien de salud y estén teniendo mucho cuidado. En mi país estamos de cuarentena y encerraditos en casa. 
> 
> Y puesto que me aburro como una marmota y mi hamster ha decidido que no quiere hacer más trucos por girasoles sino que los quiere gratis xD... Os he hecho este dibujito todo feo, porque no sé dibujar: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/113441070280261/photos/a.113483276942707/113481473609554/?type=3&theater
> 
> No sé si copié bien el link porque esto se me da muy mal. Sin embargo, también me hice una paginita (Donde también colgué el dibujito si no funciona el link), para subir cosas sobre otros fics u otro dibujito feo si me sigo aburriendo a este nivel. En fin: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Sabichii-113441070280261/
> 
> Tened cuidado, lavaos bien las manos, no hagáis compras de pánico(?).
> 
> ¡Tened una linda semana!


	7. Paso siete: No conozca a sus padres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo se siente cálido para Bruce

_ ‘Anti-Love le recuerda guardar la calma. Las palpitaciones en su pecho no son nada graves, al menos en cuanto a salud se refiere. Son una respuesta natural al ver el objeto de su estado emocional precario.  _

_ Seguir a la familia y sus consejos sobre dar otro paso más, abandonando su fría personalidad es totalmente indebido. No debe, en ninguna circunstancia, seguir los consejos de sus hijos o mayordomo.  _

_ Aún puede eliminar el sentimiento, para ello, por favor, continúe siguiendo nuestros consejos.  _

_ Cargando 100% _

_ Paso siete: No conozca a sus padres.’ _

Después de aquel día cuando el picnic fue interrumpido, las preguntas curiosas de los niños no se habían detenido. Tampoco lo habían hecho las miradas inquisitivas de Alfred, todos parecían querer apuntarle a que eran conscientes de que le gustaba Clark, pero él no iba a admitirlo, por supuesto. 

Haberlo invitado más veces a su casa, a pesar de nunca haber respondido explícitamente a su respuesta no era un sí rotundo, tampoco era un no. Era como seguir una amistad ignorando todo lo que había pasado. Una amistad donde los niños se estaban acostumbrando a la presencia del otro, al igual que Alfred y donde las sonrisas de Bruce (Aunque él pensara que nadie lo había notado) se habían hecho más frecuentes y evidentes. A los ojos de todos estaba más ‘blandito’.

—Oye, Bruce. Estuve pensando… —Vio Clark cavilar un momento. Parecía no muy seguro de decir lo que quería — Quizá…. Sería interesante o más bien ¿Bueno? ¿Bonito? — Bruce lo miró con curiosidad, entrecerró los ojos invitándolo a seguir con su perorata — Que tú y los niños ¡Y también Alfred! Vinieran a la granja, en Kansas, ya sabes… Eso.

Clark no lo había mirado a los ojos, Bruce se encogió de hombros, porque era una cosa muy normal ¿No? Los amigos visitan sus casas, toman café y esas cosas. Porque Clark y él eran amigos, de trabajo, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no? — Su respuesta dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Clark y Bruce se sintió tan cálido que no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese sentimiento. 

Así que, por dichos motivos, estaban en aquel auto, de camino a Kansas, a la granja de los padres de Clark. Era, en cierta parte, divertido, saber que las las preguntas de  _ ¿Cuánto falta? ¿Ya vamos a llegar? ¿Ya queda menos?  _ cada cinco minutos iban dirigidas a Clark, que no se cansaba de responder a lo mismo, mientras Bruce podía relajarse. 

Por otra parte, la sensación de ser recibido tan amorosamente por una madre de campo era algo que simplemente no podía describir. Nadie, nunca, en su sano juicio se atrevería a darle un abrazo a Batman, pero Martha, ella era un tipo de persona que no tenía miedo a nada. Por eso Clark estaba entre consternado y avergonzado de que Bruce tuviera que recibir tantas atenciones de parte de sus padres. El Señor Kent tampoco era para nada desagradable, es más, lo trataba con una familiaridad que daba hasta miedo. Una cerveza, un par de chistes de los que se rió por cortesía y esa camaradería de donde ya sabía, la había sacado Clark. Era tranquilizador. 

Los niños se acoplaban bien, pero, ellos eran así, sobre todo Dick, que siempre tenía esa facilidad de hacer amigos y caerle bien a todo el mundo. Hasta Alfred había hecho migas, lo cual era extraño. En medio de la cena, donde todos reían y tenía una conversación tan trivial se sintió enfermo. No porque algo le hubiera caído mal, más bien porque se sentía como una familia, una cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado (A pesar de sus hijos y de Alfred), pero no así, no donde podías relajarte y por un momento descansar de todo. Se levantó y se fue al porche, disculpándose diciendo que necesitaba aire. 

Entonces, como que si todo no fuera lo suficientemente confuso, unos brazos lo rodearon minutos después en un abrazo que no había pedido, pero que se sentía demasiado bien. 

—¿Qué haces? — Preguntó, removiendose en los brazos del reportero y mirándolo directamente. 

—No sé, creí que lo necesitabas —Clark lo miraba confundido — Es lo que hacen las parejas ¿No? Apoyarse cuando lo necesitan. 

—¿Pareja? 

—Sí, somos una ¿Verdad? Por eso estás aquí, conociendo a mis padres…

Oh, no. Él no había dicho que sí y Clark estaba dando por sentado muchas cosas que él no había admitido ¿Qué le hizo creer que eran algo? ¿Que lo invitara de nuevo a su casa? ¿Qué compartieran cosas más íntimas? ¿Que ahora pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos? ¿O quizá el otro día que lo había besado por error? Quiźa fue la vez que pasó sus manos por su pelo, acariciando con un cariño indigno de él, gracias a un impulso salvaje de sus más bajos instintos. Estaba a punto de decir algo, para rectificar ese pequeño error en su entendimiento de los hechos. 

Pero el móvil sonó. Diana los llamaba, porque aunque habían tenido un par de días libres, Luthor y Joker nunca iban a descansar, y ellos tampoco. 

Mientras viaja a su destino de enfrentar el mal y salvar a la ciudad, desde nuestras instalaciones le recordamos que mantenga la distancia. Si bien conocer la familia de un amigo no es un mal de morir, que el kriptoniano piense que es su pareja (Aunque sus deseos sean así) no es una buena señal para controlar los desequilibrados sentimientos. Para quien aún esté a tiempo, si quiere evitar hacer más fuerte el sentimiento, no vaya, bajo ninguna circunstancia a conocer a los padres del kriptoniano. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Será que Anti-Love logrará su objetivo? Ya quedan menos caps~


	8. Paso ocho: No acepte, bajo ningún concepto, salir con el.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce siempre encuentra los mejores momentos para aceptar sus sentimientos.

_ ‘Anti-Love no está de acuerdo con las acciones criminales de los habitantes de Gotham. Aún así, encuentra este el momento más oportuno para que aleje sus pensamientos de toda la confusión sentimental.  _

_ Respire. Concéntrese. Disfrute de hacer su trabajo. Salve el día como está acostumbrado. Por lo que más quiera no ignore nuestros consejos.  _

_ Cargando 100%  _

_ Paso ocho: No acepte, bajo ningún concepto, salir con él’  _

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto había tardado el viaje de regreso a Gotham. Su cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa: El Joker se las iba a pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho. En primer lugar, dañar a sus ciudadanos, en segundo, interrumpir su agradable momento con Clark. Oh, Sí. Eso último era imperdonable. 

El juego había empezado sin ellos. Para cuando llegaron, el puerto de Gotham ya era un campo de guerra despiadado. Hombres volando por aquí, explosiones por allá. Lo típico. 

—¡Están haciendo contrabando de Kryptonita! —Diana pasó por su lado volando. Informó de la situación lo mejor que pudo y continuó esquivando golpes y balas. 

Era de esperarse, el puerto de Gotham servía para esas cosas ¡Ahora sabía por qué Luthor y Joker trabajaban juntos! Kryptonita era lo que necesitaba el primero, cosa que por Metrópolis no podía pasar; Joker, por su lado, tenía un buen control de los puertos y esas cosas (Por raro que parezca). 

—¡B! —Llevaba cerca de quince minutos luchando. Batman se giró hacia la voz de Clark que lo llamaba. Saltó de uno de los contenedores hacia el suelo del barco, mientras intentaba esconderse de algunas balas. Miro a Superman, sudaba, estaba recostado contra uno de los grandes contenedores y parecía mareado. 

—¿Estás bien? —Se acercó, puso una mano en el pecho el hombre y luego pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros ayudándolo a sostenerse. Clark era pesado, aún para un humano como él, era difícil sostenerlo en pie cuando recostaba todo su peso muerto sin consideración. 

—Kryptonita —Sus palabras apenas salían de su boca bien formadas. ¡Y por Hera! Qué hacía Clark aún ahí cuando todo era tan peligroso ¡Tenía que haber caído en cuenta mucho antes! 

—Espera, te llevare hacia la nave —Misión difícil, si seguía recostándose en él de esa manera —¡Diana! Necesito ayuda. Cúbreme. 

Sus deseos, como siempre, eran órdenes para la Liga. Así que, aunque alguno de los más fuertes podría haberlo llevado o Linterna podría haber hecho un campo de protección y llevarlo a salvo lejos de la radiación, la misión la llevaría a cabo el hombre humano, porque así los dioses que escriben la historia lo desean y porque, de otro modo, no tendríamos historia que contar. 

Dejando de lado lo anterior, volvamos a lo que nos importa: Batman cargando con el súper-hombre, levemente más alto que él, por mucho, más pesado que él. Y mientras lo arrastraba en el interminable campo de balas, estaba pensando en lo que justamente desde nuestras instalaciones le hemos dicho que no pensara: El hermoso kryptoniano. 

Joder, es que es imposible no pensar en él, en su pecho, sus ojos, su forma tan torpe de ser ¡Maldición Clark! Su recuerdo es como un parásito que devora cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo a su paso. 

—Yo sí quiero —Dijo Bruce de repente y Clark, con apenas las fuerzas que tenía lo miró un poco desorientado —Que seamos pareja. Lo que dijiste antes, es decir, sí quiero estar contigo —Había sido como una confesión en el momento menos preciso, aún así esperaba algo: una palabra, una sonrisa, una reacción. 

Lo único que recibió fue la mirada vacía de Clark mientras sentía como su propia mano comenzaba a mancharse de la sangre del kryptoniano. Miró hacia el frente. Luthor sonreía todavía con la pistola en mano: Balas de Kryptonita. Fue cuando el peso muerto de Clark cayendo enteramente sobre él le dijo que todo estaba mal y que sus palabras llegaron demasiado tarde. 

Anti-Love le recuerda, de nuevo, el consejo de siempre: Guardar la calma. Por un momento olvide todo tipo de sentimientos, deje la mente en blanco. Quizá, sin amor de por medio, las cosas serían menos dolorosas (Aunque esto fuera poco humano y Alfred lo desaprobara). Busque en lo más profundo de su mente todo lo que sepa sobre anatomía kryptoniana ¡Pero esa anatomía no, Bruce! ¡No es el momento! La ‘otra anatomía’, la que le puede salvar la vida. Sin objetivo del que desenamorarse, no sabremos si nuestro manual ha funcionado. Olvide su enamoramiento y salve al espécimen en peligro. 

  
  



	9. Paso nueve: Está prohibido ser cariñoso

_ ‘Hay momentos de la vida que estrechan a las personas de tal manera que sus lazos se vuelven casi irrompibles. Cuando los sentimientos cruzan la línea de la amistad y se convierte en algo más que eso, el dolor de quien se ama puede doler a niveles de locura.  _

_ Sin amor, todo sería más fácil. La mente sería más objetiva, los sentimientos no estarían al mando de cada acción. Ya sabe lo que debe hacer para intentar retroceder en estos sentimientos.  _

_ Cargado 100%  _

_Paso nueve: Está prohibido ser cariñoso ’_

No sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido a la cueva, pero estaba allí, manchado de sangre, corriendo como un loco de aquí para allá, mientras Alfred ayudaba detrás de él en lo que fuera necesario. La presión lo estaba superando (Por primera vez en su vida), nunca sintió tanto miedo de perder a alguien como en ese momento mientras intentaba salvar la vida de Clark. 

Estuvo un buen rato intentando sacar la bala, evitando que se desangrara por dentro y a su vez, procurando que la regeneración de Superman no cerrara la herida. Fue una de las luchas más incansables y que lo había puesto al borde de los nervios (Claro que Alfred no hizo ningún comentario) que había vivido nunca. Por todos estos motivos sabía que tenía que alejarse de él. 

Amor ¡Ja! Y había aceptado que tenían una ‘relación’ o algo así. Eso solo haría que no se centrara en lo que hacía, además, no estaba bien que el trabajo importante se entremezclara con cosas como estas. Solo tenía puntos negativos a su favor. 

Sin embargo, verlo allí descansando, su respiración pausada, su cara de tranquilidad, verlo tan débil cuando se supone que era el hombre más fuerte del mundo… Solo le daba un sentimiento de querer protegerlo. Clark parecía tan frágil allí, que sentarse a su lado y acariciar su mejilla en un gesto desesperadamente cariñoso le pareció una buena idea. Hasta su pelo era suave, si es que ese era un adjetivo pertinente. Su piel no la sentía con la rudeza que debería, se le antojaba tocar más y más, quería saber cómo era en cada parte de su ser. 

Inclinarse y besar su mejilla de forma tierna, no era algo que estuviera en su mente o en la de ningún otro mortal, pero en ese momento no había lugar para pensar en que esas acciones no encajaban con él. Apretar su mano tranquilamente, como intentando darle algo de fuerza, tampoco fue una acción medida, tan solo salió, natural, tan poco meditada que daba miedo. 

—Te quiero, Clark —No era bueno con las palabras, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía decirlo. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora se lo pedía a gritos. Tenía que amar a Clark, no podía simplemente negarse y ya está. Sentía que no podría soportarlo. 

El amor, ese sentimiento que no tiene explicación, que no se sabe cuando inició o cuándo terminó. Anti-Love hace lo posible porque esto no se salga de las manos, pero, desafortunadamente, no podemos mandar en los corazones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal todos? Espero que haya algo de alegría en vuestras vidas en estos momentos tan pesados.


	10. Paso Diez: No pase el resto de su vida con él

_ ‘Anti-Love se disculpa. Desde nuestras instalaciones somos conscientes de la necesidad de una revisión hacia los servicios que ofrecemos para que sean más eficaces.  _

_ El amor, esa cosa inexplicable que aparece en los momentos menos indicados, aún es una infección de la cual no tenemos vacunas ni métodos para evitar. No queda otra cosa por hacer que intentar dar el último salvavidas para que evite el mayor error de su vida.  _

_ Cargando 100%  _

_ Paso diez: No pase el resto de su vida con él’ _

El hecho de que Clark fuera un kryptoniano fue bastante bueno. Eso significaba que sus heridas iban a curar mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Bruce se sentía feliz de eso. No era algo que debiera pensar mientras patrullaba y saltaba de techo en techo en lo alto de Gotham, pero, ¿Ya qué? Habían terminado siendo pareja de una u otra manera y estaba, por primera vez desde que era niño, satisfecho con sus sentimientos. 

Paró en una de sus gárgolas favoritas, observó el cielo nocturno y sombrío de su ciudad. El sonidito del móvil lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y se detuvo un segundo para mirar el mensaje. 

—Estúpida aplicación —Frunció el ceño al ver otra de las notificaciones de Anti-Love. No sabía por qué Richard había descargado aquello y en primer lugar por qué el niño estaba jugando con su teléfono. Tuvo la tentación de lanzarlo, pero eso no hubiera sido prudente, en su lugar, la desinstaló, total, ninguno de los consejos inútiles que habían allí sirvieron de nada. 

Cuando regresó en la mañana, Alfred lo esperaba con la noticia que, después de dos días, finalmente Clark había despertado. Por un lado Bruce se había sentido tan bien, por otro, le hubiera gustado estar allí para ser el primero en verlo abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que pudiera emocionarse y correr (Aunque le dijo a Alfred que solo estaba caminando rápido) escaleras arriba para ver a Clark. 

Así que allí estaba, su hombre, rodeado de los monstruos que tenía por hijos, en pijama, mientras lo torturaban haciendo millones de preguntas y casi saltando encima de él. 

—Alfred ha dicho que hay helado —Dijo, los niños saltaron, dejando a Clark respirar finalmente. Probablemente desayunar helado no era algo que Alfred aprobaría, pero, siempre podía hacerlos ir con excusas como esa. 

—¿En serio Alfred dijo eso? —Bruce negó sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado pasando una mano por la mejilla de Clark. El otro sonrió, a pesar de haber estado dormido, algo en su cerebro le hacía sentir esa caricia muy cercana y conocida. 

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta —El kryptoniano se calentó escuchando el latir del corazón de Bruce, lo jaló más para sí, robándole un pequeño beso y luego, aprovechándose para recostarse en su pecho. 

—Es bueno estar de vuelta —Suspiró. Bruce se sentía tan bien. Era una cosa cálida, tranquila. 

—Entonces… Mientras estabas dormido… Traje todas tus cosas. 

—¿Eh? — Clark lo miró sin entender. 

—Y Alfred las acomodó, así que no puedes negarte —Frunció el ceño, pero no de una manera enojada, más bien confuso, ¿Bruce le estaba pidiendo, más bien, obligando a que viviera con él? —No se aceptan no por respuesta —Iba a decir algo, pero de repente Alfred entró por la puerta, siempre tan impasible. 

—Amo Bruce ¡No se puede desayunar helado! Va en contra de todo lo sano. 

Y que los dioses le dieran paciencia. No tardó en escuchar los hijos de su Bruce quejarse detrás de la puerta. Soltó una carcajada divertido, no podía ser difícil acostumbrarse a eso. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo!
> 
> Aquí les dejo otro dibujito para cerrar:  
> https://m.facebook.com/113441070280261/photos/a.113483276942707/129489178675450/?type=3&source=48

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que haya resultado interesante.  
> ¿Será que ustedes si son capaces de seguir los pasos o van de picado al fracaso como Bruce? :'D Seguro yo fracasaría. 
> 
> ¡Un linda semana!


End file.
